


Algún día lo haré

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020: Día 4
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535
Kudos: 6





	Algún día lo haré

–Llevas tiempo viniendo aquí -la anciana detrás del mostrador servía una copa de licor barato- ¿No piensas cambiar de bebida?

El hombre de cabellos plateados que comía su tazón de arroz cubierto de frijoles dulces solo oía mientras hacía ruidos al comer de forma desesperada.

–Hijikata-san, dejo su mejor botella de licor para ti. Me parece un desperdicio dejar que se empolve -Ella miro la botella en el estante.

–Entonces sacude bien -respondió dejando su tazón de comida.- Además no tengo esos gustos caros –observó la copa recién servida para él- prefiero lo que mi propio dinero puede conseguir. La bebida sabe mejor cuando lo compras con tu propio esfuerzo.

–Y sabrá mejor cuando lo compartes con otro por eso Hijikata-san te lo regalo -ella agregó de forma tranquila.

–Para mí sabrá a alcohol barato -miro su copa vacía- del que tiene solo agua.

–¿Y no es lo que estás bebiendo? -cuestionó divertida por esa respuesta.

Él solo sonrió al verse atrapado.

–Algún día lo haré, lo beberé con él a mi lado. Ya que la compañía le da mejor sabor -Respondió mirando el asiento vació a su lado- estoy seguro que será pronto.

Tras decir eso, bebió hasta la última gota de su licor.


End file.
